


Look Up in the Sky and There They'll Be

by asroarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, One Night Stands, Prompt Fill, Tinder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: This is where I'll be posting my 2019 Tumblr prompt fills and small drabbles. It'll be a mix of canonverse and modernverse, but each chapter will be labeled with the prompt it comes from. Happy reading!





	Look Up in the Sky and There They'll Be

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from anonymous: I don’t know if you take submissions or not but I saw a post on here and it said “i know we just met like half an hour ago and we definitely came here to hook up but like my brother just had a baby so would you mind putting this on pause for a bit? you can come meet her too she’s probably a really cute baby” but with Bellamy about to hook up with Clarke but having to go see Octavia’s kid 
> 
> Chapter list:  
> 1\. modern au where Bellamy and Clarke are about to hook up when he finds out that Octavia had her baby

Clarke can count on one hand the number of times she got laid in the past two years. Between her breakup with Lexa and throwing herself into her art, Clarke just hasn’t had the time to attempt to date again… or at the very least, put in the work to find a one-night stand who won’t turn out to be a creep or a serial killer.

Having a Tinder is more of fun game to pass the time than an actual attempt to put herself out there. But then, she stumbles onto this Bellamy guy with pictures that don’t feature him holding a beer in one hand and a dead fish in the other while his drunk frat brothers nearly fall overboard in the background. There’s no bullshit about “looking for adventure” or being on here to “make friends.” Just Bellamy who is 29, teaches high school, has those Clark Kent glasses on in one of his photos, and references Greek mythology in his bio. They send about three messages back and forth before Clarke realizes that she actually wants to hook up with this guy.

It takes a week of messaging back and forth for Clarke to be 95% sure he isn’t going to kill her, and she’s the one to suggest he come over to her apartment. She spends the whole day buzzing with excitement and nerves. After accidentally shaving the same leg twice in the shower because she was so distracted and then having to shave the other leg twice so that it would at least feel even to Bellamy, she tries on every panty bra combo she can think of and rehearses how she’d go about getting him back to her bedroom.

But all her planning goes out the window when he first says hi in that deep, warm voice of his.

“Hi,” she stutters back as she gestures for him to come inside. He’s taller than she thought. And none of his pictures really do his sexy smirk justice. “So, uh…” And she completely blanks on how she planned this conversation to go.

It’s silly to get this worked up over this. It’s just a one-night stand. Just a few fun orgasms between strangers. And while Clarke is supposed to be making small talk, she ends up just staring at his mouth as his smirk grows. “Bedroom?” he asks with a low chuckle.

“Yes, please,” she blurts out before she realizes that he is asking her where it is. “Fuck, it’s right around the corner.” Her cheeks burn with heat as she meets his eyes again. “Sorry, um, I don’t do this very often. Or like ever. Shit, I’ll stop talking right now.”

His amused grin only grows as he watches her babble. “Well, I don’t do this hardly ever either, but I think you’re doing just fine,” he teases before biting down on his bottom lip.

Her eyes follow the movement involuntarily. “Fuck it,” she says. And before her brain can catch up, Clarke is pressed up against him with her hand on the back of his neck pulling him down for a hard kiss.

There’s a startled sound in the back of his throat, but then his body snaps into motion. One arm wraps around her waist. His hand fists her hair. And his warm, soft mouth doesn’t leave hers as he walks her back to her bedroom.

Few words are exchanged as shirts are thrown off and Bellamy shoves her down onto her bed. She missed this… having a warm body on top of her, hands and mouths everywhere, feeling wanted.

“Fuck, look at you,” he growls as his hand engulfs her breast. “I—” His phone rings. Bellamy shoots Clarke an apologetic look as he digs it out of his back pocket. “I’ll turn this… shit.” As soon as he looks down at his phone, he pulls off her and sits on the edge of her bed as he answers the phone. “Everything okay?” he says to whoever is calling. Clarke sits up and covers her chest with her arms. “Now? I thought it would be another two weeks!” Bellamy’s eyes dart over to meet Clarke’s for half a second before jerking his gaze away. “Yeah, I’ll be right there.”

“Is everything alright?” Clarke asks as Bellamy hangs up the phone. She grabs her bra from her nightstand and begins pulling it back on, since it’s clear Clarke’s not getting laid tonight.

“Yeah, just um, I have to go.” She tries not to let her disappointment show. It’s just a one-night stand, after all. She doesn’t even know his last name. Clarke can’t be devastated that he’s leaving. “My sister just had her baby.”

“Oh, that’s great!” Bellamy stands up, furrowing his brows as he looks for where Clarke flung his shirt. She finds it first on her dresser and hands it to him. “So, you’re an uncle now.” And the beautiful grin that takes over his face after she says that nearly knocks Clarke over. His entire face lights up. “Niece or nephew?”

“Niece.” He pulls his shirt over his head while Clarke begrudgingly finds yours. “So, I’m sorry to—”

“It’s okay,” she giggles while tugging her shirt back on. “Go meet your niece.” It’s hard to be too disappointed when he is smiling like that. Something warm tugs at her chest as she watches his excitement, something she probably shouldn’t let herself feel with a guy she just wants to sleep with.

“Wanna come?” Her head snaps up at the question. “I mean, the Tinder rando you were planning on hooking up with just totally bailed, so I know you’re free right now. A nice consolation prize would be seeing a really cute baby.” There is a teasing grin on his lips, but his eyes seem sincere.

“You haven’t met her yet. How do you know that she’ll be a cute baby?” Clarke giggles, and he feigns outrage.

“She has the Blake genes. She will literally be the cutest baby you’ve ever seen,” he huffs, but there is still a small smile on his face. “Now, you have to come.”

“Because you have to prove she’s cute?”

“Yes.”

“Fine.” Clarke pulls her shoes on and follows Bellamy out of her room toward the front door.

In the five-minute drive to the hospital, Bellamy explains that Octavia wasn’t due for another two weeks and that there is no way Bellamy would have made plans with Clarke if he had known his sister was in labor. It’s kind of cute how he keeps apologizing, albeit completely unnecessary. Most one-night stands wouldn’t bother to even give Clarke an explanation for why they had to bail.

Bellamy is a jittery, excited mess once they’re inside the hospital. Clarke can’t help but smile as Bellamy asks for directions to his sister’s room, dropping at least three times in the conversation that he’s an uncle now. Once he knows where he’s going, he pulls Clarke by the hand toward the elevator. Clarke has to jog to keep up with his long strides.

Octavia’s room isn’t far from the elevator. It’s just a few doors down from the nurse’s station. Bellamy pulls her into the room behind him, and she sees another man’s face light up into a smile when he sees Bellamy.

“Well, it’s about damn time,” a girl calls out, and Bellamy laughs.

“It’s not like you guys called me when you went into labor,” he snorts before pulling the other man into a hug. “Clarke, this is my sister, Octavia, and her husband, Lincoln.” Octavia is holding the baby, her hair tangled and her eyes tired, but that doesn’t stop her from smirking as her eyes dash between Clarke and Bellamy.

“Hi, I’m Clarke.”

“And how exactly do you know my brother?” With a chuckle, Lincoln plops down in the chair beside the bed.

“When Lincoln called, Clarke and I were, uh…” Bellamy turns to look at Clarke, a pleading look in his eyes.

“On a date,” Clarke supplies, and Octavia’s face lights up.

“What?”

“O,” Bellamy warns, and Octavia scrunches up her nose.

“Hey, let me take her to Bellamy,” Lincoln says, changing the subject.

While Octavia is too distracted by warning Lincoln to watch the head, Bellamy takes a step back toward Clarke. “On a date? Really?” he smirks, and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Thought that sounded better than me deciding you probably weren’t a serial killer before inviting you over to rail me,” she whispers, and he starts coughing with a bright blush on his cheeks. He tries and fails to keep a straight face when he finally looks at her, which only makes Clarke’s grin grow.

“Alright, Bellamy, you ready to meet your niece?” Bellamy’s head snaps in Lincoln’s direction, and a huge smile forming on his lips. Clarke leans against the wall, watching as Lincoln settles the baby into his arms. That warm feeling tugs at her chest again, but she can’t bring herself to look away. He just looks so… happy. His entire face lights up as he gazes down at his baby niece, and it’s beautiful.

It takes him a few minutes to remember that Clarke is here since he gets so lost in holding the baby. When he does scoot over on the chair and gesture for Clarke to come over, she has to bite down on her lip to keep from mirroring his giddy grin.

“You can’t tell me this isn’t the cutest baby you’ve ever seen,” Bellamy says, not taking his eyes off her to look at Clarke. The baby’s hair is dark and thick, her cheeks round and pink. Clarke has to admit… this is a really cute baby.

“Yeah, she’s pretty darn cute,” she concedes, and a smirk forms on his lips. “Way cuter than her uncle.”

“That’s so fair,” he chuckles. Lincoln and Octavia are whispering over by the bed, neither of them seeming to pay attention to Clarke and Bellamy. For a few minutes, Clarke lets her head rest on his shoulder.

Visiting hours were almost over when they arrived, so they couldn’t stay long. But the visit’s long enough for Bellamy to get to see his niece and get into an argument with his sister about what they’ll name her.

“So, you’re not mad at me for this little detour?” he smirks as soon as they’re in his car.

“For the detour, not at all.” He raises an eyebrow at her. “I am a little mad that you ruined my plans,” she teases.

“By introducing you to an adorable baby?”

“By making me like you,” she huffs, and a small grin forms on his face. “Nope. Don’t smile at that. I’m mad at you.”

“Are you, though?” he smirks, leaning over the console toward her.

“Absolutely. I was ready for a fun one-night stand, and now, I like you.” Clarke feels a blush creep to her cheeks as she turns to look at Bellamy. He’s still grinning like an idiot, though he seems to be blushing too.

“How awful for you.”

“You have no idea,” she teases. His dark eyes drop down to her lips before flickering up to her eyes again. He strums his fingers on the console as he tries to keep a straight face.

“How about this… I will buy you an apology dinner at this diner around the corner, and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, we can go back to your apartment for me to—oh, how did you put it?—rail you?” Clarke tries to bury her face in her hands to cover her blush, but Bellamy catches her chin with his finger and makes it impossible for her to look away. Before she could come up with a witty comeback, Bellamy presses a slow, soft kiss to her lips… still just as hungry as the kisses they shared at her apartment, though not as urgent.

“Okay, I might be able to forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter and tumblr as asroarke, so come hit me up if you wanna. comments and kudos always appreciated.


End file.
